Why Did You Let Go?
by Firefly Knights
Summary: Chapter 2 is up because of my fabulous reviewers! SPOILER GinxRangiku. Read and review.
1. Gin Side

My really bad, sucky attempt at a come back. Worst of all, not really my genre, this...

* * *

**Why Did You Let Go?**

"...I'm a bit disappointed..."

You didn't have to put that sword to my neck. The very second you told me to not move, I would have done so. I guess it makes sense; I was labeled a traitor after all. Everyone thought I was an evil man now. Then again, I've always looked kind of evil anyways.

I would never hurt you, though. Imighthavekill anyone else there except you. Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Ukitake, Komamura, Kyouraku. But if Aizen had told me to kill you, I would have tried to killed him instead, no matter how futile it may have been.

"It would have been nice if you held on to me just a little longer..."

When the light came down to take me away, you let go. My heart dropped into my stomach. I lost you right there. You couldn't touch me anymore. Why did you have to let go? Why couldn't I take you with me?

"Goodbye, Rangiku."

That was all I could say. The walls of light split us apart. It wasn't light of course. Like Yama-ji said, it was some sort of alternate universe. I could still see you, hear you, but I could no longer reach out and pull you in. It was too late.

I actually hoped that those Ryoka might stop Aizen. Maybe that's what I was thinking, subconsciously, when I felt like letting them go. Maybe, I thought, subconsciously I suppose, they could stop all of this. Then, we could talk like we used to when we were in the Rukongai and the Academy. We might have been able to laugh again even.

I turned to look at you one last time. My small heart, that had only the small space for you and the love for power, was torn savagely to billions of tiny shreds. I continued to smile, like I've always had, to hide my thoughts to all.

"Sorry."

* * *

Gahhh! I wrote something serious _That_is scary! 

Well review if you like. Or not...like...


	2. Rangiku Side

Hey, everyone! Guess what! I got motivated enough to actually write a new chapter! Holy music

This is for all of my reviewers! And the Gin Rangiku Community that excepted my fic! Woohooo! I'm in the big times now!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me...

* * *

Why Did You Let Go? Raging Flower Mix 

His back looks large as he looks back. There's no way for me to read his expression, no way for me to see his real soul...

_Goodbye, Rangiku._

Why? Why are you leaving? I can't understand, I'll never understand. I've never understood you before, and I never will...

_Sorry._

"Matsumoto...Oi! Matsumoto!"

Rangiku woke to the violent brightness of the Soul Society sun. The light glared into her eye light a spotlight that had found an escaping prisoner. I front of her stood Hitsugaya, her captain, looking a bit worried. Next to her, sprawled on the ground still, was Kira, who had not yet woken from his drunken slumber.

Rangiku groaned and held her head, "What is it, Captain?"

Hitsugaya just sighed, "We're going to see Ichigo and the others off. You coming?"

Matsumoto looked to her side and nudged Kira's horrible, sleeping excuse for a soul,

"I'll stay until he wakes up, so I know if he'll need...medical attention..."

Hitsugaya simply nodded and headed out the door. Rangiku held her head and searched her pockets to see if she had some sort of medicine that she might have gotten from a 4th division. The search was in vain. She gave up and looked around, looking for something to interest herself.

"...Captain..."

Matsumoto almost "spilled" for the second time in what she hoped was 24 hours. Turning carefully, she saw that is was only Kira, talking in his sleep.

"...Please do your work, sir...Sir...You have to sign the paperwork, sir..."

Rangiku smiled at the though that Gin would skip out on work. He seemed like the type, she supposed. She lent back sighing. It was hard to believe that the appearance of the Menos was only a short time ago. Now that she thought of it, the time she was a equal of Gin in the Rukongai seemed like hundred of thousands of years before.

**Their part of the other edges of the Soul Society was poor. It was a happy place sometimes, never the less, and the children went wherever they pleased. Gin and Rangiku strolled near a brook, while watching the sun set somewhere far away.**

"**Rangiku," Gin called, kicking a small rock with his foot.**

"**Yes, Gin?" Rangiku kicked the rock as well, giving it back to Gin.**

"**I think I'm going to be a Shinigami," he said off-handedly, kicking the rock higher into the air, before it landed back to the ground in the young girl's path.**

"**Why would you do that? Shinigamis are just people who think they're the highest beings in the universe. After they do a soul burial, they never think of us again," she kicked the rock back to the white haired boy, wondering why he would bring up such a strange subject.**

**He stopped, and turned to looked at her, his face unreadable to her,**

"**I'm going to be different, Rangiku. I'm going to use all my power to change the Rukongai," he picked up the rock and with a slight twitch of his hand, let it burst into flame, "I'm not going to waist this power I have. I'm going to use it to change everything that we find wrong," the flame disappeared. He seemed to smile at her, "But let's go together Rangiku, I don't think I can do it alone."**

Matsumoto sighed, wondering why she should remember such things.

_I'm not hurt Gin, I know you'll come back._

Walking over to the window she leaned on the sill and looked up to the sky.

_It'll never be goodbye, we'll always be connected._

She watched the clouds and the new morning sun, and smiled.

_I'll forgive you._

* * *

It sucks worse than last time! Ahh... dead 

I'd love reviews.


End file.
